


Pathetic

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: could you do a one-shot where the reader is constantly questioning their self-worth. However, the pack sees this and tries to make the reader see how needed they are and how much they are loved.
Kudos: 4





	Pathetic

They were all rushing through the door, wounded most of them, but the healing process had already begun for most of them. You sat on the couch but got up as soon as the first person walked through the door. They all looked so tired, but they had at least done something. You hadn’t. 

What had you done? Sitting at home waiting for them while biting your nails? Pathetic! You mind screamed at you, as you approached Derek, hiding your own emotions. 

Derek’s tired gaze met yours as you masked your own self cursing. Derek frowned but didn’t say anything. The pack was exhausted it seemed, so you did what you could. Made them food, fetched bandages and got them whatever they needed. 

You were now sitting on the desk by the window looking out at the rain that was falling heavily from the sky. 

«Y/N» You turned your head to look at Stiles who sat there with an icepack on his left cheek.

«Yeah, what is it, Stiles?» You asked back, forcing a tired smile on your face. 

«Thank you for taking care of us like this. It means a lot.» He said, giving you a genuine thankful smile. Derek nodded in agreement where he sat beside Stiles. 

«It’s all I can do.» You whispered. 

«And you are doing it great. We need someone like you, you know. What would we do without you?» Derek said because he heard what you just whispered. You sighed, knowing that Derek was just saying it to cheer you up. 

«It’s true Y/N. Half of us would still be hungry and bleeding without you.» Scott said as he walked up to you three, a smile on his face as well. 

«Thanx, Scott.» You said as he gave you a tight hug. 

«No, thank you.» He whispered back.


End file.
